


The most dangerous place on earth; Highschool

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU!Highschool, Eduardo is a dick, Idk that much about British highschool, Musician!Tamara, No Tom or Matt, No Tori or Ell, Or american, So point out any mistakes, They all swear like sailors, Tom and Matt are the only genderbent children, slow af updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school never seemed like a big deal when Tamara was still in middle school. She saw no point to make it a big deal. The only thing it did to you when you do make a big deal about it is worry and stress more than you already are from homework and tests.Now that she is going to high school was sorta like a big slap to the face from reality. Especially since the biggest asshole in the school seemed to have a crush on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah- uh, I finished this chapter a long time ago but I was caught up reading a shit ton of Hamilton stories and now I'm in the mood to write smth for hamilton. Don't expect any of my Eddsworld stories to be updated soon.

High school never seemed like a big deal when Tamara was still in middle school. She saw no point to make it a big deal. The only thing it did to you when you do make a big deal about it is worry and stress more than you already are from homework and tests.

Now that she _is_ going to high school was sorta like a big slap to the face from reality. At least her besties Edd and Matilda were coming with her to the same high school. She didn’t know how she’d survive long surrounded by a hormonal group of teenagers who are most likely still virgins.

When she checked her schedule, she found that she only had two classes with her friends; Biology and humanities. She was sorta pissed but didn’t mind at the same time.

A voice shouting her name snapped her out of her thoughts as she saw Edd and Matilda walking towards the lunch table she picked. They both took a seat on the opposite side to her and held hands on the table top.

 _Oh yeah. That’s a thing…_ They had only confessed to each other by the end of middle school. Hilariously they thought they were both going to different high schools and thought it would be the last time they see each other. When Tamara explained to them that they both had the same high school they were left turning as red as tomatoes before Matilda grabbed Edd’s collar forcefully and- _NOPE! Not going there._

“How were your first classes?” Edd looked at her expectantly as she scratched her head. They were indeed… _eventful._ A few boys and a girl were hitting on her already. One even asked her to give him a blow job since he _apparently_ had a big dick before walking away cackling.

“Well- uh… How were your first classes?” Tamara copied his expression which seemed to annoy him.

“I asked first!”

“And?” They entered a glaring contest which caused Matilda to giggle at the two. Edd finally gave up and rolled his eyes.

“Well, the teacher I got was a dick. He just gave us a random project to work on and didn’t allow any talking. Or whispering. Or passing notes. Or any social interaction.” Edd grumpily looked off to the side somewhere. Matilda decided this was a good time to bump in.

“A few boys asked for my number so I gave them my dad’s number!” Edd and Tamara were choking with laughter. Tamara was the first one to recover and raise an eyebrow.

“That again? Don’t you remember what your dad did the last time you did that?” Edd soon recovered quickly afterwards.

“It’s not my fault he thought they were paedophiles! Those dudes were a few years older than me though…” Her eyes wondered to the roof as she tried to remember exactly how old they were.

Tamara decided that she should speak up when she noticed a few sophomores walking towards their table. One of them wore a dark green turtle neck with an ugly uneven peach fuzz. Another had a gigantic butt chin with a stereotypical moustache she’d see on one of those Mexicans in a movie. The third one seemed more like a freshman than a sophomore.

They stopped next to their table and the one in green slammed on the table. This caused the whole cafeteria to quiet down and look over to them.

“Hey losers!  I’m the one who’s in charge around this place so you better treat me with respect!” He pointed to himself while the other two smugly stood behind him. Tamara could tell these guys would probably cause them problems for the rest of their high school days. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh piss off. I bet you don’t even know what most of those words mean.” This caused nearly everyone in the cafeteria to break out laughing. The three boys sputtered before the boy in blue put their hand up which seemed to silence everyone. Mr. Peach-face, as Tamara dubbed him, looked to her with a smirk.

“Looks like this flower is venomous-“Tamara quickly butted in.

“If I was a flower, I would be _poisonous._ Not _venomous._ ” This caused a few people to start giggling again.  Mr. Peach-face just furiously stomped his foot on the ground and looked around to the cafeteria.

“OI QUIET HERE! I WILL FUCK WITH ALL YOUR LIVES ONE BY ONE IF YOU KEEP LAUGHING!” This made everyone shut up. He looked back to Tamara with an annoyed face and grabbed her by the front of her hoodie and dragged her into a standing position. Edd and Matilda instantly stood up defensively. Edd was quick to speak up.

“PISS OFF ASSHOLE!” The man looked to Edd with a glare. Matilda flinched slightly at it which caused Edd to look even more furious.

“Shut up loser! This doesn’t include you!” He looked back down to the struggling Tamara before dragging her face closer to his.

“You speak back to me again and I might not be so forgiving.” He shoved Tamara away before he gestured for him and his henchmen to storm out of the cafeteria. After a few seconds of silence the cafeteria broke out into the noise of people going back to their daily lives.

Tamara decided to finally sit down and look to her own friends who were watching her with concern from their own seats. Matilda uncomfortably shifted in her seat. Edd was the first to speak up.

“What an ass.” Tamara couldn’t help but chuckle. She opened a mouth to respond to him when the bell rung. They all stood to go to their respective classes.

\-------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day, none of them had anymore run ins with the sophomores and were able to get out of school in peace.

The walk out of school was even more peaceful as an ambience filled their ears while a few cars passed by.

“Can I just say that those boys were absolute asses?” Edd grumpily looked away as Tamara just rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah you can say that. Like you’ve been saying ever since we met them” Tamara grumbled out the last part. Matilda giggled a bit as she watched them both playfully glared at each other before Edd huffed and looked away.

“It’s true though…” Tamara just shrugged before seeing the road split off two ways.

“Hey guys, I’m off. See ya tomorrow.” She headed left while they headed right. She waved goodbye to them before looking back forward to go home.

\------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a bit more eventful since her first class was shared with both Edd and Matilda. It was a visual and performing arts class which made Edd slightly The bad side of this little class- it’s a shared class group meaning freshmen to seniors. Meaning that the assholes from yesterday could show up.

She walked into the room with her bass guitar- Susan and found that coming to school early has its pros and cons. Pros; there isn’t anyone here to annoy the shit outta her or a teacher to tell her off. Cons; there isn’t anyone to talk to. She felt bummed about it but just shrugged and took a seat near the back. She got Susan and started to strum out a song she’s learnt.

The first time she heard it was as a cover by one of her favourite boy bands and on a ukulele. She’s tried to learn it ever since and has pretty much perfected it. If she listened to the lyrics, she usually thought it was really sweet- she never let Matilda know about this- and wished that one day, if a boy were to like her, they would sing it to her as a proposal song since it wasn’t supposed to be sung by a girl.

She cautiously looked to the door to check if anyone would walk through. That would be embarrassing as fuck. She calmed as she couldn’t hear anyone else and started singing.

“ _Wise men say._

_Only fools rush in._

_But I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you”_

Her gaze stayed to her hands on the guitar to make sure she didn’t mess up anything. It felt nice to actually sing for once. It made her feel slightly freer. _When was the last time I actually sang?_

“ _Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you”_

She softened her strumming to listen for anyone. She couldn’t hear anyone and continued playing.

_“Like the river flows,_

_Gently to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Somethings,_

_Are meant to be”_

She smiled as she finished the verse. She could imagine a strong man’s arms around her. She would be theirs for the rest of their days. _Till death do we part, right?_

Her strumming started to slow as she started singing the last verse.

_“Take my hand._

_Take my whole life too.”_

Her smile softened as she imagined the man in front of her kneeling with a box in his hand being shown to her.

“ _But I can’t help,”_ They would sweetly smile at her before opening the box.

“ _Falling in love with you,”_

She finished her strumming and instantly started putting Susan away. _There are probably students arri-_

“That was beautiful.” Her eyes widened slightly as she jolted up to look at the doorway to see it wide open to a Junior. _How did I not hear the door open?_ The man responded as if he could hear her thoughts.

“The door was oiled last night you know.” She gently put her guitar down and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. She could feel a warmth gathering in her face as the man chuckled at her misfortune.

She muttered a thanks before going back to packing her guitar up again. By the time she was done, the man had taken a seat on her left. _Damn. Edd was gonna sit there._

She looked to his face and started taking in details. He had light brown hair that spiked up into two horns. His face wasn’t one of those really round ones (like she unluckily had) but wasn’t too narrow either. He wore a red hoodie with a black leather jacket on top. He also wor-

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” She blushed as she realized she was staring and looked to the front of the room. Other students were starting to arrive and small conversations were beginning. She looked to the two seats on her right and put bags on both of them. _That should save their spot._

She laid her arms on the table before resting her head on them. She decided to look around and stare at some people to try and figure out what their conversations were about. They normally didn’t know when she was looking at her because of her lack of eyes.

After a while she got bored and looked back to the horned boy. He had a phone in his hands while his thumbs clicked away at a keyboard on the screen. She decided to look back to the front of the class. Her face turned into one of a scowl as she saw a familiar green turtle neck enter the room.

They shared looks. Tamara’s glare deepened as the man smirked. He made his way to the seat next to her and kicked her bag to the ground next to her before sitting down. He laid his legs on the table and leaned back in his chair as if trying to look cool- which failed to a considerable amount- and smirked at her furious face.

“Hey babe, wanna come over to my place and ditch those losers?” She finally snapped and stood up with such force to push her chair back with her legs. Her fists were clenched tightly as her knuckles turned white. Everyone in the room was looking at her at the moment but she didn’t give a single fuck. She marched to her bags that were splayed all over the floor. She looked back up to his angered face

“Fuck off, you piss pot or I will personally kick your dick off.” She said it in such a calm voice laced with venom that some of the other students in the room shriveled back into their seats in fear. She carried all her bags to a row in front of him- and unknowingly sat in a seat right in front of Tord. She left bags on the two chairs next to her and left her bass right next to her feet. She sat in a rigid posture and glared angrily at any students who were staring at her. They went back to talking to their friends- most likely to talk about her. _Fuck ‘em._

She looked at the time on the clock and noticed it would only be ten minutes until class started. _Way to long for my likings._ She decided to go back to eavesdropping on other students.

Everything was going fine when Edd and Matilda decided to show up. Tamara’s face instantly lit up and waved to them. She let out a yell of desperation to the two.

“HOW COULD YOU GUYS LEAVE ME WITH HIM” She gestured to the turtle neck man, “I NEARLY FUCKIN DIED.” Edd glared at him before letting an evil smirk onto his face. He may or may not have some plans to make this lil fuck’s life a living hell….

Matilda simply held an amused expression before dragging Edd to their saved spots. They threw the bags to Tamara- who caught them easily- and sat in the seats.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate it if you point out any mistakes- grammar wise and/or story wise


End file.
